


Burns so brightly (his destiny! his destiny!)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ace likes it burns he could feel it for days. Marco is a little bit worried he might have ruined Ace.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 67





	Burns so brightly (his destiny! his destiny!)

It burns.

And Ace loves it more so.

Because he is fire and anything that burns feels like his destiny ( _right? right?_ ).

He was ecstatic when he saw Marco's flame for the first time.

( _His destiny! His destiny!_ )

Blue that burns hotter than his red.

Burning so bright licking his weary bones.

_Maaan... that's a mean lick._

"Ace? You okay?"

Ace heaves, smiling through his closed eyes.  
"Better. I want to feel it more."

"You're crying."

"Because I love it so much." Ace opens his eyes, looking at those cerulean orbs, and feels the burns on his lower stomach grows even more.

"Only you can give me that. Please Marco... I want it. Give it to me... I am so close okay? Please?"

Marco grits his teeth. Worry is still evident in his eyes. Though, from the looking at it Ace knows that he had won. Marco will bring it to him, he will give it to him.

The best feeling he could ever have.

And the burns that follows to remember ( _for days!_ ).

( _Not that he'll wait for it to go before claiming some more_ )

( _Oh, no. He could never wait_ )

Marco holds him while he brings them both to the highest place, and Ace couldn't have wanted for anything else. Wouldn't fare for anything less.

"I love you Ace." Marco said, looking at him straightly at the eyes. Ace was in the very edge and those little words give him the push he never thought he'll need.

( _All this time, he relied on brute force only)_

_(Of course Marco begs to differ)_

_(Nothing ordinary from the extraordinary man)_

Ace sobs from the mess he gladly was turned into.  
He collapses on Marco's chest, feels the push of the man's inside him when he also reaches the highest.

"I love you too Marco. I love you too." he chanted, like a mantra.

Marco, being the man he is, reaching for a kiss (still taking care of him even then). Smiling to him, wiping tears from his face. "Why you're crying? Got me panic for a second there. Is it painful?"

Ace kisses those long fingers, looking at Marco in the eyes. "I am crying because it is perfect."

"Doesn't make sense to me. I'm worried that I might have hurted you."

_Oh man... you just did. You hurted me good, and I want you to hurt me again._

Ace touches where it hurts the most, gasping at the burns when he prods at it ( _because Marco always_ _stretches him so good_ ). When he takes his finger out, Marco is still looking at him, curiously.

Ace just had to lick his finger, all while looking at the man.

Marco groans. "Man, you'll be the death of me."

Ace chuckles. "Same goes for you."

( _Marco holds them close in the filth, and he refused to let go)_

_(Ace kisses Marco's cheek because he is so full of emotion and is in the mood for some cuddle)_

_(Marco holds his hand through their nap and groans when he finds Ace is very much awake and excited for another round_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> I write this sleep deprived.


End file.
